Troublemaker
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: The Winchester brothers find a passed out girl in the middle of a road, and they take her to a hospital to get treated. When she wakes up, they take her in since she doesn't have anywhere else to go. She develops feelings for Sam, and vice versa, but Dean is suspicious of her. Her first name is all they know, and he knows she was running from something. But what was it? OC/Sam


**Chapter One**

Running. All I could think about was running. I needed to run far, far away from this place.

I made little to no sound as I ran across the pavement, hair flying behind me, the sharp and cold wind whipping all around. My heart pounded in my chest from adrenaline, the blood pumping through my veins faster than ever. My muscles ached with pain and exhaustion, but I tried to ignore the feeling. I dodged cars and trucks of all kinds in the parking lot, sliding across the hoods of some when I felt I was too close to try to get around it. I was moving very fast.

I wasn't even sure if they were still chasing me, or they had given up the search, deeming me unimportant at the moment. Nevertheless, I knew only one thing: the farther I ran, the harder I would be to find.

But, not thinking straight in the moment, I decided to turn my head and look behind me as I ran, to see if they were still there. I wasn't watching where I was going and I fell over the edge of the sidewalk, landing on my stomach in the middle of the road. A sharp pain shot up my right side, and I cried out involuntarily. I didn't need to look to know I had broken a rib, or possibly multiple ribs. I tried to push myself off the ground, but my energy had started to dwindle; I was starting to feel weak and faint. And the cold black asphalt seemed like a good place to nod off at the time. I rested my head on the ground, but before I passed out, I could see the headlights of a car headed in my direction.

I was out before the car screeched to a stop not five feet from my body.

* * *

My eyes slowly started to open, and a bright, white light nearly blinded me. My head was pounding, but I forced myself awake and studied the room around me.

The room looked chilly and sterile. There was a flat screen television mounted to the wall in front of me, and several chairs were sitting around the room. _Hospital, definitely a hospital, _I thought. I was half-relieved and half worried, and I had questions.

What had happened? How did I get here? Who brought me here? Where are they right at this moment?

I looked down at myself. There was an IV in my arm, and I was wearing one of those starchy hospital gowns over my clothes. I was covered up in several bland-colored sheets, hardly warming or comforting. I felt around my stomach and could feel a thick bandage wrapped tightly around me. Shakily, I willed myself to sit up in the bed. That was when I realized that my whole body ached with a dull pain. Suddenly, the door to the room opened up and a stereotypical, pretty blonde nurse stepped through. She was carrying a clipboard and had her hair tied up in a ponytail. She was currently scribbling something down on her clipboard frantically.

I cleared my throat and managed to ask, "Excuse me? Nurse?" She looked up and smiled at me a bit.

"Oh, good, you're awake," she said, and hung the clipboard at the foot of the mechanical bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty crappy," I responded. "Just one question: how did I end up here? Last I remember, I was lying in the middle of a street."

"Don't worry about it for now. I'm just glad you're awake." She had decidedly ignored my question, but it would not be so easily ignored.

"Answer the question. How did I end up here?" I asked again, a slight edge of irritation now audible in my voice. The nurse sighed, but she didn't ignore the question this time.

"You were brought in here a few hours ago. There were two guys around your age. They had pulled up in the front of the hospital and the one with the longer hair had carried you in. You looked pretty banged up, so we immediately put you in here," she explained. I thought for a few moments. _The headlights…_I remembered. _They must have been the guys in that car. _The headlights heading toward me were the one thing I'd remembered.

"They're still here, if you wanna see them," the nurse said, shaking me from my thoughts. "Do you want to?" I wasn't sure; for all I knew, these guys could be serial killers. _Then again, if they were, they wouldn't have brought me to a hospital; they would have gotten rid of me already,_ I thought.

I nodded my head slowly and mumbled, "Yeah, sure."

"Okay. I'll go get them for you." The nurse left the room and shut the door behind her. I was left waiting for a few minutes, but it felt like hours.

The door finally opened again, but two different people stepped through this time. One of them looked a bit rugged, with a bit of stubble, a buzz cut and a leather jacket that looked a little too big. He didn't look too intimidating, but he looked he looked like he could raise hell if he wanted to. I made a mental note not to make this guy mad.

The other one was the one that caught my eye. He was much taller than his cohort and a bit thinner. He wore a heavy-looking, plain brown jacket over a t-shirt. He had longer hair, but it was still relatively short. He looked a lot younger and more innocent, but I could see something deeper in his eyes, but I couldn't figure out what it was, for the life of me. It was bothering me to no end.

But I felt I could trust him. And I was starting to, even though I had no clue who he was. He walked closer to the bed and kneeled next to the bed.

"Hello there," he greeted. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean."

"Hi," I replied simply. I got right to the point. "So, you're the guys who brought me in here."

"Yep," the other one, I assumed he was Dean, said. "We saw you lying in the road; I could barely stop before I saw you."

"Actually, I was the one who saw you and pointed you out," Sam corrected. "We stopped hardly five feet from you. It was a miracle we didn't run you over."

"Oh great, that's comforting," I mumbled under my breath, but it was still loud enough for them to hear. I immediately apologized. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Dean said. "We've heard a lot worse from a lot worse people."

"So, you feel any better?" Sam asked, and I massaged my temples. My head wasn't as bad now, but it still throbbed.

"Still a bit crappy, thanks," I replied. "I just wanted to thank you for taking me in here."

"No problem. We did what any good person would do," Sam assured, and he placed his hand on top of mine. I couldn't help but get chills. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Kerri," I responded. "That's all I'm telling you."

"Why?" Dean questioned. He started to sound suspicious.

"Just leave it alone, okay?" I retorted, the tone in my voice a bit meaner that I had intended. "Sorry, again," I apologized. Dean opened his mouth to retort back, but Sam interrupted him.

"You're perfectly fine. You don't have to tell us," Sam said. "So, do you need a place to stay, Kerri?"

"Yeah, sort of," I replied and chuckled a bit. "My parents…well, they kinda kicked me out. You guys got a place for me to stay?"

"That's the thing. We don't really have a normal, solitary house to stay in…we travel around a lot," Dean explained.

I shrugged. "I don't mind. Just as long it's away from this godforsaken place, I'm fine with it."

"Great," Sam said. He smiled a bit. I found it comforting, so I couldn't help but to smile back at him. It was the first time I had truly smiled at all in forever.

"I'll go get the release forms," Dean said, and he left the room, leaving the door wide open. Sam stood up to grab a chair from the other side of the room and dragged it over next to my bed to sit down.

"You know, you don't have to watch over me. Nobody's making you. I'm perfectly fine, honest," I lied, and swung my legs over the side of the bed to face him. The pain in my side re-appeared, and I winced a little, but tried to hide it from him.

"I want to. Don't mind me," he said.

"As long as I'm awake, I'll mind you," I joked and laughed a bit. It lightened the mood a bit, and he chuckled, too.

"You've got a sense of humor. That's a relief," he said, and I bit my lip and looked away.

"Well, I wouldn't say that…" I laughed a little, nervously. As if on cue, Dean came back into the room, relieving the tension I was feeling.

"Well, you're all signed out. Just get changed and we'll go," Dean said, and I disconnected the IV from my arm and stood up.

"Awesome." I reached to untie the hospital gown and let it fall to the ground, revealing my dirty, dusty band t-shirt and dark skinny jeans. They had left my combat boots on my feet. I motioned to my leather jacket hanging on a hook near the door. "Could you get that for me?" I asked Dean.

"Yeah." He grabbed it and tossed it to me. I caught in one hand with ease, and slipped it on quickly, deciding to leave it unzipped.

"Let's go, then. We're wasting moonlight," I said a bit impatiently. I grabbed my backpack from one of the chairs and slung it over my shoulder. It felt a bit heavier than I remembered, but I could manage the weight easily.

"Alright then," Sam said, and the three of us walked out the door of the room and I slammed it shut behind me.


End file.
